Scrabania (New 'n' Tasty)
'Scrabania '''is the fourth/fifth (depending on the player's choice) level in ''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. Summary Scrabania is a desert, home to Scrabs. The whole canyon is now guarded by Sligs that have invaded it. Walkthrough In Scrabania, run left and jump over the mine. Climb up when the sleeping slig drops down and kill him with the lever trap. Jump into the chute on the far left and then pull the lever to activate the other chute. Jump into that chute and possess the slig. Have him kill the other Slig and kill him by making him step on the mine. Climb up and ring the bell to get Elum. Ride him across to the left. Ride on Elum and jump over the canyons to the end. Jump across the gap and down the pulley. Mimic the guard to get spirit rings to blow up the nearby mines. Get more spirit rings and head down and blow up the mines here. Get the password and go down. Tell the guard the password for him to lower the elevator. There are a bunch of mines ahead so go back and get spirit rings to blow them up. Abe can make the jumps by himself so keep getting more spirit rings to blow up the mines. When they are all gone, get Elum and jump across. Have Elum ride across the gaps quickly. Then pull him up and he’ll get distracted by honey. Go down the pulley. Get across the gap and stay down because of the sligs shooting at you. Only move when they move. Get the password and rush back. Pull yourself to the top and give the password to the Guard and he will give you spirit rings. Blow up the mines and get the bees to follow you to Elum. When he’s under your control, pull yourself up to get more spirit rings. Then go down and ride him quickly across the gaps, use your rings to blow everything up and possess the Sligs. Go to the chute and go up and get a rock. Use the right pulley to throw the rock at the mines and get the password. Bring Elum up with you and give the Mudokon the password and get across. Possess the slig on the very edge and kill him. Have Elum jump over the mines and across the huge gaps. Go by yourself down and use the lever and quickly get back up. Use Elum to jump across before the mine hits you. Run across the gap until you are prompted to stop. Climb up and possess the Slig and have him use the pulley and kill the other Sligs. Use the lever to get rid of the bomb and then ride Elum across. Have Elum wait and then jump so that you are grabbing the ledge so that you don’t wake the sligs. Sneak past them and then jump across the mines while crouching when the floating one approaches. Mimic the guard to get spirit rings and then blow up the mines. Jump into the chute to possess the Sligs and kill them off. Get Elum and ride across. Jump into the chute and then quickly chant to blow up the mine. Mimic the guard to activate the chute. Go through and then mimic the next guard for spirit rings to blow up the nearby mines. When you get past them, get to the chute and start running before the slog gets you. Jump across the gaps and you’ll make it to the temple. Category:Levels in New 'n' Tasty